Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature for linear motor and a linear motor.
Related Art
Use of linear motors has been suggested in recent years as driving devices for various industrial machines such as mechanisms for driving magnetic heads of OA machines and mechanisms for feeding spindles/tables of machine tools. For simplification of the configurations of linear motors of these types, there has been an increasing tendency toward use of multiple permanent magnets as a field pole.
In some of the linear motors for the above-described purposes, to reduce the likelihood of entry of a foreign material into an armature, etc., a resin layer is formed on a surface of a core as a main body of the armature. When the resin layer is on the surface of the core, troubles in high-temperature or low-temperature environment such as warpage, undulation, breakage, or reduction in dimensional accuracy may occur resulting from a difference in coefficient of linear expansion between the core and resin. To overcome these troubles, an attempt has been made by covering the surface of the core with woven cloth and forming the resin layer through the woven cloth (see Japanese Patent No. 5199427, Japanese Patent No. 3698585, and Japanese Patent No. 4886355, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5199427
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3698585
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 4886355